Catchphrases: a dream about YuYu Hakusho
by SoraSunset
Summary: My crazy, random, predictable dream I had last night. One shot it's a dream, duh No pairings. No smut. No sense! Rated T for light swearing from Yusuke, not violence. Review nicely, and I may type up more of my dreams!


**Author's note:**

Yesh! Sora here! ...I know I _should_ be working on Once Upon a Time, but I had this awesome, random, pointless, predictable dream, and wanted to publish it! (One-shot, if you nubcakes are going to ask). Warning: May contain obscure internet references. Don't sue me pwease! Gotta problem? SEND HATEMAIL! :D Always looking for more!!

**

* * *

**

~~~Catchphrases

:a dream by SoraSunset~~~

"Got any two's?"

"Go fish. Heh heh."

"Dammit, Kuwabara, there are three twos in your hand _right there_!"

"Heh heh... stop cheating, Urameshi!"

"Why you..."

It was another boring day at headquarters. The spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and his friend Kazuma Kuwabara were bored. Kazuma hadn't fought someone in _three whole days_, and Yusuke hadn't been to the pachinko parlor in a week or so. Brains rotting without use, they decided to play a game of Go Fish ...with a twist.

"Heh heh... I win!" Kazuma stated with a smile as Yusuke fumed.

"So... whatta I owe you?" Being _typical, normal teenage boys_, they bet money on Go Fish.

"Well, I beat you in ten minutes, so... 10 million yen!" (A/N: about $105,500)

"WHAT?? Since when did that become a rule??"

"Well, I'm broke, bored, and winning, so you better pay up!"

"Or what, ugly?"

"Or I'll make you uglier than me! ...WAIT A SECOND!" Kazuma caught his self-imposed diss, and Yusuke broke into a laughing fit.

"See! Ya just admitted it yourself!"

"Errg... Shaddup, Urameshi!"

"Will the two of you please quiet down?" A sultry voice said from behind them. (A/N: forgive me! His voice sounded really weird in my dream... heh heh)

"Sorry, Kurama," Yusuke called over,"Kuwabara's just trying to cheat me outta 10 million yen."

"I see," the fox demon responded, walking over to the two, "But why did you bet that much money in the first place, Yusuke?"

"I DIDN'T! That meatwad (A/N: heh heh) Kuwabara made a rule at the last second that the winner of each round get a million yen for every minute played. And I was just about to give him a _tour of Spirit World_ until YOU rudely interrupted," Yusuke ended with a stuck-up 'humph'.

"Actually," Kazuma cut in, "WE interrupted Kurama, and we also decided on that rule before we started."

"Like hell!" Yusuke raised a fist.

"Please, you two," Kurama said stepping between the fuming humans, "Hiei will be back from his mission soon, and _I _bet that he won't be pleased at you two fighting."

"Yeah," Kazuma added with his hands behind his head,"I guess Shorty _is _a bit moody after assassination missions."

"_What_ did you call me?" A familiar voice growled from the window. All turned to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill wiping blood from his sword with a cloth, eyes still gleaming with the thrill of the kill. (A/N: Yay that rhymed!)

"Would that be _your_ or your _opponent's_ blood splattering you?" Kurama calmly asked, walking over and taking the fire demon's sword.

"Both," Hiei replied in a monotone voice, "And I think I may need the help of your healing plants, Kurama." He removed his black cloak (now splattered with red) and revealed seven or eight deep chest wounds, most likely caused by fangs or claws. "Stupid A-rank demon could regenerate and had a nasty bite."

"...Eww," was all that Yusuke and Kazuma said at the sight, while Kurama sighed and went to the next room for medicine and bandages. An awkward silenced followed, while Kurama searched his array of demon plants to make Hiei a healing potion. (A/N: can't think of the other word a potion is called... oh well...)

"Sooo..." Yusuke said trying to break the silence "Was the fight really that hard?" Hiei glared. "I mean, you barely got hurt on all our other missions..."

"Did you not hear the part about 'A-rank demon'? Koenma specifically sent me, because he knew you two would die if you tried fighting him."

"Ouch," Kazuma added, "Sorry about the whole 'Shorty' thing then."

"Wait," Yusuke pondered, "You are actually _apologizing_ to Hiei? I thought you two loathed each other!"

"Those are pretty big words, Urameshi. But, _still_, you have to admit that if Hiei didn't go, and he's telling the truth, I would have seen Spirit World for the first... and last time."

"Hn," Hiei agreed, only upping his ego.

"Here you go," Kurama said upon reentering the room and giving a steaming cup to Hiei. "Drink that, and your wounds will heal. It will sting a little, though."

Hiei obediently downed the concoction without question, and handed the cup back to Kurama. He sat without any effects happening, until he felt a ping on his side. Hiei looked in awe (though he didn't physically show it) as his wounds slightly bubbled and healed themselves. It did sting, but after the previous pain of battle, Hiei barely felt it. As the last of the cuts closed and bruises faded away, he nodded to Kurama and muttered a meek 'thanks'.

"Cool! Why didn't you make us that stuff before?" Yusuke shouted with excitement and question at Kurama.

"It uses a lot of my rarest specimens, and my plants can only grow enough ingredients for that mixture twice a year. Hiei's lucky I had some to spare this time, or his wounds would have taken a month to heal naturally."

"Only a month?" Kazuma asked in awe, "With wounds that deep it would take me half a year to fully heal!"

"Ahh, the perks of being a demon," Yusuke jokingly sighed, putting his hands behind his head and smiling.

"Shaddup, Urameshi!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will"

"Oh, shut up, _both_ of you!" No one expected the outburst, and all turned to Hiei again to see him slightly paler than before. "Kurama," he continued, "Are the side effects of that drink fever and nausea?"

"No," Kurama chuckled, "That's just you. I'll help you to your room."

****A/N: This is where things get... weird...****

"I can walk five feet myself!" Hiei stood and immediately fell to the floor. Kurama caught him before he smashed his face into the linoleum, and Yusuke randomly started giggling.

"Shouldda had a V8!" He called at Hiei's limp form. It maybe mumbled something, but no one could hear it.

"Nah," Kazuma added, "Hiei's just weak cause he doesn't have a catchphrase!" *insert sparkles around Kuwabara*

"Oh you don't either," Kurama mumbled.

"I don't need a catchphrase, I'm a butterfly!" With that, Kazuma Kuwabara turned into a moth with a puff of smoke and flew out the window.

"If he's a butterfly with a face as ugly as that, then I'm a swan!" Poof! A beautiful black swan replaced Yusuke Urameshi as he looked at his transformation in horror... "I didn't mean it!" he honked.

Kurama broke out in withheld laughter, and the sickly Hiei even managed a few guffaws. "I wonder where Kuwabara went..." Kurama asked himself aloud. "Probably to raid a Skittles factory." Swan Yusuke supplied.

"Why do you suppose that?" Kurama asked.

"Cause Skittles are fruity... like him!" Yusuke finished his joke and all three of them started laughing again.

"Hmm," Kurama finally said after the laughing fit, "I don't have a catchphrase either. Wonder what will happen to..." A poof of smoke surrounding him cut him off. Hiei and Swan Yusuke watched as a bemused red fox came out of the smoke. "Not, bad. I like it," Fox Kurama smiled.

The two 'animals' exchanged a glance then stared at Hiei. "What are you looking at?" The demon replied.

"No fair! Why aren't you turning into an animal?" Swan Yusuke yelled out in humor-tinged anger.

"_I_ already _have_ a catchphrase." The black haired fire demon 'hmmphed'.

"No way," Fox Kurama stated, "I don't believe you."

Hiei smirked at his comrades-turned-animals. He stood up (still on the ground after his fall, remember?) and began walking towards his room. Hand in the doorknob, ready to close it; Hiei uttered a single phrase that would keep the group laughing for days-

"Believe it!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I WARNED you that it would be stupid! Yesh, that's what I get for drinking two cans of Mountain Dew before bed. (Can you say sugar-high?) I would so love to se Kurama as a little fluffy red fox! And, if you were following the story and wondering where Kazuma is, he tried flying to Genkai's to see if she could reverse the spell, but got struck by one of those electric bug-zappy-thingies. Heh heh. His funeral will be Monday; look for the smoking matchbox :D Don't fear, loyal readers! The next chapter of Once Upon a Time (a very predictable story, I'm told...) will be finished Sunday or something!

Bye! -SoraSunset 7.24.09


End file.
